Music Reviews With The Boys
by CardCapSakura
Summary: What happens when a girl teleports Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Jiraya ands Kiba to Canada?. What is she saying about reviewing music?. Will she let them go, or will they slowly go insane?. You get to choose what music they review
1. Attack Of The Small Children

Well, I got this brilliant idea when I was actually thinking about another fanfiction, Kankuro Needs A Gal Too won't be coming online for a while, because I'll be working on this one, sorry :3

Disclaimer: I own not Naruto, if I owned it, Kankuro would be the main character...and he would be wearing KISS boots...

**Naruto Music Reviews**

Mary was pacing in her new thing, it was new...it had a new paint smell. IT WAS HER NEW FANFICTION!

"Excellent...I shall capture them all, and force them into my dasterdly deeds", she cryed out, laughing evilly and slammed her hand on her desk, "Get them my minions!", she shouted. On her command, a swarm of kindergarden children ran into the glowing orb of teleportation, which would transfer them all to the Naruto world.

"Hope they don't attack too many innocent people", Mary smirked, sitting down in her desk. She tapped her slightly stubby fingers on the top. Her curly brown hair was put up into a messy bun and her dark green eyes seemed to be smiling almost as much as her pinkish lips. She was holding a list, which had the names of all the characters she wanted.,

**List For New Show**

**Kankuro**

**Chouji**

**Shikamaru**

**Shino **

**Kiba**

**Jiraya**

"Hmm, well, maybe I should put in TenTen...naw", she smiled and looked over at the strange glowing orb.

**In Konaha**

"Oh shit!", a random guy shouted, as a random kindergardener latched onto his head. The streets were filled with little creatures laughing, everybody seems so happy, what's this?. Well actually no, there was just a lot of screaming people. Kiba was walking past one of the kindergardeners, not really paying much attention to the evil young boy, when it identified poor Kiba, it latched onto his head and carried him back to the glowing time portal.

"What the hel-, AHHHHH!", he shouted as he was pitched into the glowing void.

"Ha-ha-ha, one down, five to go", the kindergardener laughed in a robotic voice and went off to find more destruction. Luckily, everybodys favorite bug boy was in hiding, shhhhh. Don't tell anyone. A kindergardener was hiding right behind him though, their sneaky little bitches. he was grabbed onto his head and Shino's bugs swarmed the poor child.

"AHHHH!", the child shouted but still stayed latched on, as the bugs swarmed him, more and more children joined in and they managed to drag poor Shino to the portal and throw him in. They dusted off their hands and went back to work.

Jiraya had just been shot down...poor old man, even old men have feelings. He looked over at the swarm of children and quirked an eyebrow, everybody was screaming.

"There he is, get him", said a child in a robotic voice and they swarmed the perverted hermit,

"Get it off of me!", he shouted and waved his arms madly, trying to get the things off of him, of course he wasn't going to attack them, they were children. The children also managed to drag him to the portal and -poof-, the perverted hermit was gone.

Shikamaru and Chouji were on a large hill, Chouji was eating...naturally and his best friend was staring up at the clouds, they never saw it coming. A swarm of children sped up the hill, towards the boys. Shikamaru turned his head to look at the approuching midgets and quirked an eyebrow. Chouji hadn't noticed them yet.

"Ha-ha-ha, Mary will be very pleased", the leader cackled and grabbed onto the calm Shikamaru.

"Huh?...WHAT?...Chouji, where are you?", Shikamaru shouted and flailed around, well his little group carried him to the portal, tossing him in. Chouji wasn't far behind, getting tossed in roughfully.

"We don't get payed enough for this", a kid panted and flipped open his list, checking off all the Kohana boys. He looked at the list and squinted, "Kankuro, we have to take a road trip for this", he said and rounded up all the children, leaving villagers in the streets.

**In Suna**

"Stupid Karasu, with it's stupid repairs", Kankuro mumbled darkly and screwed in another bolt. He heard noise outside his window and he peeked outside, spotting a swarm of children. "Hm, must be a field trip", he mumbled and went back to work, the children kicked open the front door and swarmed inside.

"What the hell?", Kankuro shouted and grabbed Karasu, before creeping down the stairs to see, "What do you guys want?", he sneered, looking over the snot nosed brats.

"Your soul", the leader replied in a robotic voice and swarmed Kankuro, they carried him off to the portal, they had brought it with them.

"AHHHH, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU PEOPLE-", he shouted, before being tossed into the portal, the little children following behind him.

**In The Studio**

Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru and Jiraya were sitting in their cage sadly, they had fallen into it and the gate had slammed shut. They didn't even have time to defend themselves.

"This is so sad", Jiraya mumbled and kicked a metal bar, hurting his perverted toe. Shino was sitting there quietly and Kiba was trying to knaw through the metal bars.

"How troublesome...", Shikamaru yawned and Chouji nodded sadly, he wasn't even in the mood to eat really. Suddenly a glowing ball hung overhead their cage and the gate opened.

"Freedom!", Kiba yelled and leaped at the open gate, only to come into contact with Kankuro's shoulder, the gate slammed shut again and the glowing portal floated off.

"WHAT THE HELL, WHAT'S GOING ON?", Kankuro shouted and latched onto the bars of the cage, "I'm too young to die", he whimpered. Out of the shadows they caught a glimpse of a figure and they all whimpered then.

"Hello, my sexy anime boys", Mary replied smoothly, "I hope you are getting used to your cage, because you'll be staying here for a long time unless you give me what I want". She went over to the bars and stood a few feet away from them, just in case they lunged.

"A night of hot sex with multiple people", Jiraya smirked, Mary rolled her eyes and pressed a button on her button pad of doom, which was placed nicely in her pocket. The button was the "Perverted Shock".

"AH!", Jiraya cried out, getting a shocking shock all through his body, he collapsed in a slightly smoky wreak and all the other boys looked over at him, terrified.

"I need you to listen to songs, review them, you know, let people know what you think and that's all I need", she replied happily, bouncing slightly.

"That's all?", Kankuro replied smugly. Mary looked over at himk and nodded.

"Thta's all", she replied simply and pulled out a CD, "Just listen to these and give people your opinion on a song I assign you".

"One question, where are we?", Kiba asked.

"Your in Canada".

"I've never heard of this Canada, now where the hell are we?", Kiba yelled angerly.

"Just think of it as Ice Country, except for where we are, we're in the state of B.C, Vancouver Island actually, just call it "the place that never gets snow and decent anime".

"Oh".

Mary sighed and pointed to her room, which was right beside the cage, "Sorry guys, but I gotta ask you to go into my room, my mom's going to be back any minute, if you go into my panty drawer, there will be hell to pay", she opened the top of the cage and they all jumped out, filing into her room. Jiraya had to be dragged in by Shikamaru though.

"This is my room, I was just about to go get blankets for you guys, I hope you don't mind sleeping on the floor", she asked curiously.

"I don't really mind, do you guys?", Jiraya said and turned to the boys, they all shook their heads and Mary smiled to herself.

"Okay, I'll be right back, don't try to escape", she caled over her shoulder as she walked out the door, closing it behind her.

They all sat in silence on Mary's floor, Chouji was munching on his potato chips and looked pretty happy, Kankuro just looked like he wated to jump out of Mary's securely fastened window, which would be pretty hard.

"So, who wants to raid her panty drawer first?", Jiraya smirked, jumping up from the floor, he strood over to the drawer and pulled it open, revealing Mary's bra's and underwear.

"Are you actually thinking of doing this Jiraya?", Shikamaru mumbled, apparantly trying to nap. Jiraya looked over at the lazy boy with shocked eyes.

"Of course I am", Jiraya laughed and snatched up Mary's lime green panties, her favorite pair. Chouji looked over at the pervert and frowned, the girl...Mary, was going to be so embaressed, he actually felt sorry for her. Suddenly Jiraya jumped and fell over, the shock running all through his body again. Shino looked up to see a very red Mary standing in the door way with blankets in one hand, nobody had heard her open the door, but her finger was on the Pervert Button.

"Oh, blankets", Kiba smiled and lunged at Mary, knocking her over, before picking out the fluffiest blanket. Akamaru could be seen huddled in his coat now. Mary looked up and smiled.

"I didn't see you there Akamaru", she laughed and tossed the blankets around, they all got pretty good blankets, except for Jiraya, he got the itchy wool one that everybody hates.

"You deserve it", Chouji mumbled and went back to his chip munching. Mary smiled and looked at the clock, it was almost 9:00 pm and her mom was due back any minute.

"Okay guys, I guess it's time to go to bed, you can start tomorrow", she smiled and went over to her drawers, pullng open one and picking out her penguin pajama pants and a black shirt, she strood off to the bathroom and got changed, before heading back and looking over the slumbering boys, except for Jiraya, he is a man. She flung herself on top of her bed and curled up underneath the covers, this was going to be a lot of fun.

First chapter done, hehe, review away if you want. The actual show part will start tomorrow, you can add the songs you want to be reviewed to your reviews winkwinknudgenudge. This will be the lineup, unless I feel like throwing in Neji or something.


	2. Question Not Def Leppard

Okay, thanks for reviewing everybody, you all get cookies throws cookies at the two people that reviewed. Well, since only two people reviewed, I'm going to have to throw in some of my listening material, hehe.

**Music Reviews With The Boys**

Mary yawned and rubbed her eyes, as the room came into focus, she noticed one thing, the door was open. She jumped out of bed and ran out of her room, thundering down the stairs. She skidded into the kitchen to find all of them munching on cereal. Chouji had already finished a box full and Shikamaru was yawning and shoveling the cereal in slowly. Jiraya was itching at his red skin and Akamaru was eating Kiba's cereal, as Kiba examined her phone.

"What the hell is this thing?", Kiba muttered and started knawing on the phone, Mary sighed and snatched the phone out of his mouth.

"It's a phone, you use it to talk to people", she replied and put the cordless phone in it's charger. Kiba looked at it curiously and picked it up again.

"How do you talk with this?", he asked, punching in a number, it beeped in response. Shikamaru looked over and frowned.

"That was oddly troublesome", he yawned and shoveled in another spoonful, chewing it...well, lazily.

"Anyway, I'll let you guys eat, but then we have to go to work", she replied and went into the storage closet, she pulled out a dusty tape recorder and put in a clean tape. Kankuro looked over at it and frowned.

"And what is that exactly?", he exclaimed, looking at the thing like it might bite him. Mary looked down at it and placed it on the table.

"It records what you say", she replied simply and snatched the phone out of Kiba's mouth again, he had probably tried to call home with his teeth. She gave him a tap on the nose and wiped the saliva covered electronic on a kitchen towel, she placed it back in it's cradle and rummaged into the bread box, pulling out a piece of bread, which she popped into the toaster and popped down the little slide button thingy. Chouji sighed happily as he finished his sixth bowl of cereal, Kankuro was poking at the tape recorder and he took another bite of his cereal, never taking his eyes off the thing.

"Oh it burns!", Jiraya cried out and itched at his rash crazily, Mary winced and pointed out one important thing.

"You keep touching that thing and its just gonna get worse"

"But I can't help it", he cried and itched at it some more.

"Whatever, wait until the pus starting leaking out of the skin", she smirked and snatched the toast that had just popped out of the toaster, she went to the fridge and took out the butter, applying a small quantity onto the toast and sliding it back into the fridge. She munched on the toast and took Chouji and Shino's empty bowls off the table, Shino had been munching in silence the whole time. Kankuro got up with his bowl and grabbed Shikamaru's empty bowl too, putting them both in the sink.

"Well, ready to get started?", Mary smiled cheerfully and grabbed the tape recorder, she skipped upstairs with the boys, Jiraya and Akamaru following her.

**And so it begins...**

"Okay boys, the first song is...", Mary exclaimed and reached into her hat that had all the names of songs that were on CD's she owned. "Gypsy by Stevie Nicks", she cried and placed the CD into her CD player, she skipped to the song and smiled as the soft music started.

The boys stared blankly and started making a list of what they liked and didn't like. The song ended and Mary sat down, she had been dancing.

"Okay, what do you think?", she exclaimed brightly. They handed in their papers and Mary read them out.

**Shino: It was a good song, very nice song writing. It almost told a story. The only thing I didn't like was that..well, I can't really find stuff I didn't like (Wow, un-Shino like answer --).**

**Kiba: Okay song, but one thing I didn't like was, I have no idea what a gypsy is.**

**Kankuro: Er, it was a deep song I guess, not really my style.**

**Chouji: I think I started crying, I LOVE YOU STEVIE NICKS!**

**Jiraya: It was about a man loving a imaginary woman right?. Couldn't he have gotten a blow-up doll?**

**Shikamaru:**

"What the hell, you didn't write anything Shikamaru", Mary sighed and took out her button pad, pressing the "Lazy Shock". Shikamaru jumped up in the ar and came down in a frazzled heap, "You have to write something or else I'm going to have to put you in the cage again".

Shikamaru winced and nodded, snatching his paper from Mary, he scribbled down something quickly and handed it back to the smug brunette.

**Shikamaru: It was a excellent song.**

Mary looked at him with a quirked eyebrow, "Oh well", she sighed and tossed the note aside, "Good enough, but your going to have to get better". They all nodded and Mary reached her hand into the hat again, this time pulling out Can't Touch Me by Family Guy.

"This isn't even really a full song, but it wil add some comic relief I guess", she smiled and placed the CD into the player, pressing the play button. The beat started and all the boys (even Shikamaru) started scribbling on their papers. Mary waited for the song to end and cried out, "Times up!", she snatched the papers from them and read them out carefully.

**Shino: I'm extremely disturbed...**

**Kiba: Who's Regus?**

**Kankuro: Can't touch, can't touch me, j-j-j-j, just like the bad guys from Lethal Weapon 2, I've got deplomatic ammunity so Hammer you can't sue. This is a catchy song, liked everything about it.**

**Chouji: This is a funny song I guess...**

**Jiraya: I can riot, loot, not give a hoot and touch your sister's tit?. They get points for saying tit, but other than that, they need to learn being a pervert, from me, the Legendary Hermit (yeah right...)**

**Shikamaru: This is a troublesome song**...

Mary sighed and put the notes in a pile, "Jiraya, you still get the itchy blanket you realize". Jiraya looked up, with a defeated look on his face.

"But, but...why?", he whimpered and looked over at the wool blanket, he had lay underneath that thing for all of last night and that was all he needed.

"Because, you are still being punished for raiding my drawers".

Jiraya sighed and got a bright idea, "I'll just sleep without a blanket", he laughed and looked over at Mary smugly.

"I wouldn't try that, it gets freezing here in the night. It doesn't snow here because we are beside the sea, but it rains lots, plus I'll keep pressing the perverted shock button if you do"

"Fine, I'll sleep with a blanket", he grumbled and looked over at Mary, who was digging into the hat, she pulled out a song and looked at it carefully.

"Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard", she smiled to herself and rummaged into the box, pulling out a CD, she put it into the player and skipped to the song, she pushed play. She watched their reactions and smiled to herself again as the song ended. She let out a "hand em' in!", and read the notes.

**Shino: Good song...**

**Kiba: Mmmm, sugar. Good song, I'll show it to my one true love Hinata when I get back... I mean, I don't think about Hinata like that, what are you talking about?.**

**Kankuro: Um, good song. I have the craving for sugar now...**

**Chouji: Finally, a song about food. Excellent song, can we have some sugar after we're finished? (sure)**

**Jiraya: I wish they had a theme song for me, this would totally be mine...**

**Shikamaru: ...Why did they name the band Def Leppard?**

**Akamaru: Bark, bark. Barkkkk! (Translation: Are dogs allowed to have sugar?)**

Mary sighed and pressed the smart ass button on the button pad, Shikamaru jumped up into the air and landed hard on the ground, he whimpered and looked over at the angry girl. She raised up a threatening finger and pointed it straight at Shikamaru, "Question not Def Leppard!", she warned and rummaged into the hat, pulling out a slip of paper, she opened it and smiled.

"What song is it?", Kiba asked, Akamaru was balanced on his head. Mary looked over at Akamaru and looked at his review.

"I didn't know dogs could write...and why is it written in barks?...nevermind, I shouldn't question it. But anyway, the song is Reckless Abandon by Blink 182", she murmered as she rummaged into her CD collection, pulling out a dusty CD, she blew the dust off and took out the cd, popping it into the player. She went to the song and pressed play. She waited for the song to end and said, "hand em' in!". She opened the first one and read carefully.

**Shino: It kinda starts out crackly...**

**Kiba: Er, good song. It's like the theme song for Uzumaki Naruto.**

**Kankuro: Good song, kinda makes it sounds like their out of control**

**Chouji: Mmmm, sugar- I mean, er. Good song?**

**Jiraya: Hmm, kinda uneventful. I mean come on, I'm the sensei of Naruto, they know nothing about recklessness compared to me.**

**Shikamaru: It's a troublesome song, doesn't keep my attention and they talked to fast.**

Mary sighed and looked at her bedside clock, it was about 5:00 pm, time had moved fast. "I don't think we have anymore songs to do today, so how about we get some food...sugar and watch reruns of Family Guy?", Mary suggested, they all nodded in agreement and got up, going down stairs to get some sugar, then watching old shows of Family Guy in Mary's room until 10:00 pm, when they all went to bed, and Jiraya still slept under his itchy blanket.

**Finish Of Chapter 2**

Okay everybody, with a total of 2 reviews and listening to a lot of Fleetwood Mac, I give you this. Reviews are always welcome...actually, their needed to keep this fanfic alive, so review away. If you flame maul you. Have a good night/day everyone.


End file.
